Various types of tools are used to form wellbores in subterranean formations for recovering hydrocarbons such as oil and gas lying beneath the surface. Examples of such tools include rotary drill bits, hole openers, reamers, and coring bits. Rotary drill bits include fixed cutter drill bits, such as polycrystalline diamond (PCD) bits. A drill bit may be used to drill through various levels or types of geological formations. However, as the formation changes, for example, from lower compressive strength to higher compressive strength, a different configuration of cutting layer may be more efficient and/or effective.